


I Don't Dance

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung needs another body on the dance team and Chan’s the perfect candidate. Only problem is that Chan refuses to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

“Oh! Dance team!” Hansol exclaimed as he and his three freshmen friends walked around the club fair. He nudged Chan. “You like to dance, right? You should join!”

Chan glanced over at the booth and gulped, a bit intimidated by the upperclassmen that sat at the table. “Uh.. I’ll pass..”

“Why?” Seungkwan asked loudly, almost drawing attention to them. “It seems like fun! And the upperclassmen aren’t so scary!”

“Yeah,” Chan coughed as he scratched the back of his neck as he nervously glanced back at the table. “But.. I don’t dance anymore..”

“Oh, right..” Minghao nodded. “Not ever since–”

“Hyung I said not to talk about it anymore!” Chan pouted as he kept walking around with his friends, avoiding gazes of the other booths and older students that kept trying to talk to them.

Unlike his friends, Chan didn’t want to be here. Seungkwan shook and greeted everyone, including some teachers, who waved and asked if the four were interested in joining. He even accepted the fliers and free pens they offered. “What? My mom taught me to never miss opportunities, even if all I get are free supplies!”

Hansol already registered for the Science Honor Society, along with the Astronomy Club, and the Anime club, which was the only club Seungkwan refused to be dragged into.

Minghao branched off as he walked to the Dance Team himself and even the Wushu and Martial Arts Club, which just happened to be one of his many talents. “Chan, you should pick something though.. and something you like..”

–

Soonyoung sat at the booth with Junhui and a smile plastered on his face. “This is so exciting, Junnie!” He kicked his feet in his chair as he almost made the things on the display table fall. Luckily, Junhui was able to catch them in time.

Junhui sighed. “Just don’t scare people this time, okay? I’m pretty sure Jihoon created that A cappella Team just because you kept scaring him with your enthusiasm.”

Soonyoung frowned as he pushed Junhui. “Hey, he just happened to like singing more than dancing, and I respect that.” He turned his head and spotted Chan with his friends. This underclassmen looked a bit more intimidated than the others, but Soonyoung sensed some dancing vibes from him.

“Stop staring them down too!” Junhui added. “We didn’t get Seokmin because of your creepy stares either!”

“He just happened to be more interested in singing like Jihoon! Which, again, I respect wholeheartedly.”

He kept a close eye on Chan, especially when he saw one of his tall friends approach their table. Minghao talked to Junhui about the program and joined immediately. He ran back to Chan and his group and Soonyoung noticed that small smile Chan had.

“Well, if we can’t make them come to us, I guess we’ll just come to them.”

–

Soonyoung never had the chance to run up to Chan and beg him to join, which seemed like a good idea in his head. He gained a few people though, which he was happy with.

“We got more than last year, which is good!” Junhui pointed out as it was audition day. Soonyoung sat there, impatiently tapping his pen against his clipboard as he waited for the next candidate.

Unlike previous years, Soonyoung made it so that walk-ins can gladly audition if they so desired. He changed this, in hopes to see Chan.

To his surprise, he did see Chan, only to watch him walk to the bleachers where him and his two other friends sat as Minghao waited in line. Soonyoung frowned to himself, but still watched the auditions as planned.

Maybe Chan would change his mind.

–

“You guys need to stop forcing me, because it’s not happening,” Chan moped.

Hansol laughed as he slapped Chan’s back. “Oh hush, we’re only here to support Minghao!”

“But if you want to audition too, by all means, go for it!” Seungkwan snickered. “We brought an extra banner for you just in case.“

Chan looked to see that his two older friends had banners with Minghao’s name on it and the two cheered loudly as it was Minghao’s turn to audition in front of Soonyoung and Junhui.

Soonyoung was already informed about Minghao’s breakdancing and how he’s been dancing since he was a child, but seeing it up close was pretty impressive. The underclassman may not be much of a talker, but his moves spoke for him.

Immediately after Minghao finished, Soonyoung clapped and said he was accepted onto the team. Hansol and Seungkwan screamed loudly as they raised their bboy’s banner and stood up from the stands.

Chan stood up and cheered as well, less intimidated as he saw the blond one pull Minghao in for a hug and the brunette patted his back.

Chan convinced his friends to stay with him as Minghao sat with them and the four watched others audition. What really struck him was how encouraging the blond one, notably the team captain, was to the other auditions.

The others were moved as well, enough so for Seungkwan to run down and audition on the spot. Chan and Minghao groaned as they covered their faces in embarrassment and Hansol claps and cheers his best friend from afar.

He performed his favourite choreographed dance from After School, an idol group he keeps tabs on, and the two judges smiled and cheered him on, Soonyoung even clapped and sang the song he was performing.

By the end, Soonyoung ran up to Seungkwan, happily laughing, and hugged him. “I think you might have done better than the original performance,” he said with an eye smile.

Seungkwan ran back, ecstatic and he pull Chan by his shirt collar. “Dude, you have to audition! Soonyoung and Junhui are the two nicest hyungs ever!”

Chan looked passed his friend’s head, seeing Soonyoung and Junhui sit back at their chairs looking at their clipboards, as if they were waiting for him. Which they were. Soonyoung made sure to glance in his peripheral at Chan.

“I can’t,” Chan sighed as he pulled Seungkwan’s hands off of his shirt and he ran down and out of the gymnasium.

–

It’s been a few weeks after the dance auditions and Chan waited in the hallway outside of the Biology classroom, waiting for Hansol who was chatting with his teacher about community service.

After school, he noticed the hallways were dead, upperclassmen and underclassmen alike were either on their way home or at their extracurricular. Minghao was at his Dance Team practice, Seungkwan with his Chorus for an after school rehearsal. Hansol’s Astronomy class was in a few and Chan offered to walk with him to the planetarium before he went home.

Just his luck, Soonyoung turned the corner, holding his duffle bag of spare clothes he changes into after dance practice. Chan’s face reddened as he pulled his phone out and pretended to be busy, mindlessly scrolling through his apps.

“Hey,” Soonyoung smiled as he approached Chan. The younger one looked up and gave a small smile, locking his phone and putting it in his back pocket, giving a shy wave. “What are you up to?”

“Ah,” Chan coughed. “Just… waiting for my friend.” He pointed to the classroom and Soonyoung peaked in, seeing that Hansol was having an intense conversation about his Arabidopsis plants.

His gaze went back to Chan. “He seems like he’s going to be a while..” That’s when it hit Soonyoung. “What’s your name again? Chan, right?” The younger one stayed quiet and nodded. Soonyoung smiled and formally introduced himself. “Well, I have dance practice in a few. Do you wanna tag along? Hansol usually stops by to get Minghao, so he can get you there too.”

How could Chan resist this kind invitation, with an additional eye smile that made him blush even more. With no choice, Chan nodded and followed the older to one of the practice rooms behind the gym.

Glancing around the room, Chan didn’t recognize the faces. He hid behind Soonyoung, gripping his shirt. The older noticed and smiled before whispering, “It’s okay, they’re nice.” He put his bags down and led the younger towards the others.

Minghao noticed and waved at the two as he was talking to Junhui. Chan exhaled in relief, happy to see a familiar face. “Are you joining us today?”

“He’s just going to be observing today,” Soonyoung answered in reply, ruffling Chan’s hair. “But he’s welcome to jump in anytime,” he smiled. Chan felt his cheeks grow warmer. His back leaned against the wall adjacent to the mirror wall as practice began.

Chan has never seen anyone as intense and compassionate when it came to dancing like Soonyoung. He watched as the blond had beads of sweat stream down as he overlooked the others, seeing they were in sync with the routine.

Every now and then, they made eye contact, and Chan got a glimpse of that eye smile that made Chan drawn into Soonyoung. He tried to focus on the mirror, but his eyes always wandered back to Soonyoung.

It was break time when the two talked once more. Soonyoung sat down with Chan, wiping his forehead with the towel in hand. “What do you think?” He panted as he watched the members either lean against the wall or walk out to grab water.

Chan turned his head and he felt his heart beat faster than usual, odd he noted. He nodded. “You guys are really good.”

A small smile appeared on Soonyoung’s face as he looked at the ground and extended his legs out on the floor. “Thanks, but we still have a long way to go.” He looked at Chan and patted his shoulder. “We’d be better if we had another dancer too,” he winked.

Nearing the end, Hansol joined Chan against the wall, waiting for Minghao so they can all walk home together. Looking over, Hansol was mimicking the dance moves in his seat. “I had a go at it once,” he said, pushing up his glasses. “Soonyoung hyung helped me too! He’s great!“

As the members were dismissed, Junhui stayed behind with Soonyoung as they picked up water bottles left behind. Minghao approached the younger two, Hansol clapping at patting his back at a job well done.

Chan smiled at Minghao, offering a high five since he didn’t exactly want to hug someone drenched in sweat.

The older two approached the three, Soonyoung and Junhui telling Minghao he did the best out of everyone today. Minghao grinned widely, thanking them as he waved and exited the door with Hansol and Chan.

“Actually, you guys go ahead,” Chan suggested as he stood outside the door. “I need to get something from my locker first.” Hansol and Minghao made eye contact and nodded at each other, smiling to Chan as they exited through the back door.

Soonyoung and Junhui left the practice room through the other door as Chan went back inside. He dropped his bag on the floor and turned on the lights as he stood in the middle, facing the mirror.

Taking a good look at himself he sighed. “How did that go again..” he mumbled to himself. He pulled out his phone, pulling up the song he used to always practice. He slid it to his bag, praying the case doesn’t get scratched too rough as he started moving.

One, two, three, an uncommon number count with every dance omit the waltz, but it was to Chan’s favourite tune, he grew used to it. He intensely gazed at the mirror, monitoring his every move as his body recited a dance he deemed he forgot.

As the melody began to fade, there was a slow clap. Chan looked up, surprised, seeing Soonyoung standing by the entrance as he walked up to Chan. “I forgot my headband,” he snickered, “but I guess I forgot something else.”

Chan blinked, flustered and thrown off. He was about to make a run for it, but his arm had a tight grip.

“Why do you keep running away?” Soonyoung chuckled, shadowing the fact he was a bit worried.

“I don’t dance anymore..” Chan muttered as he looked at the floor. “I messed up once and vowed never to compete again.”

“I’ve messed up hundreds of times,” Soonyoung admitted, loosening his grip realizing Chan wasn’t going to run away. “Thousands, even.” He turned Chan to look at him, holding the younger by his shoulders. “But that doesn’t mean you should give up!” His facial expression changed. “You’re talented and you’re just the person I need on my team.”

Chan blinked, shocked and in denial as to what was happening. The captain, the best dancer on the team, deemed Chan a great dancer. “I’m… not sure..”

Soonyoung dropped his hands to his side. “I’m not going to force you.. but.. could you at least not give up on your talent?”

After a few moments of silence and thinking, Chan rested his hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, taking a deep breath before the two looked at each other. “What time is the next practice?“ he asked with a smile.


End file.
